


Regali in ritardo

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Lemon, M/M, Slice of Life, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ragazzo, non dovresti sederti così con quel tipo di abito, sai?» lo prese amabilmente in giro, lo sguardo improvvisamente acceso da un lampo di cupidigia «Qualcuno potrebbe approfittarne».<br/>Così dicendo protese una mano verso di lui, ma prontamente Nero l'allontanò con un colpo.<br/>«Fottiti, pervertito» sibilò con le guance in fiamme per l'imbarazzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regali in ritardo

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta anche per i prompt _496\. Sotto un ciliegio in fiore_ @ [500themes_ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/) e _Nero deve indossare il kimono di Bayonetta_ per il [Gran Sorpresa](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/73730.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 2434 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Dante si stava divertendo molto più di quanto aveva inizialmente pianificato. Un sorrisetto misto di divertimento e pura ironia gli increspava le labbra da almeno mezz'ora mentre osservava tranquillamente Nero.  
L'uomo se ne stava beatamente disteso su un fianco sul telo che avevano dispiegato sul prato, all'ombra di un ciliegio fiorito dal quale ogni tanto cadevano lentamente petali rosa in una sorta di leggiadra danza tipica della primavera.  
I suoi occhi azzurri erano inchiodati sul ragazzo che stava seduto a gambe incrociate vicino a lui, più precisamente a ciò che le sue gambe lasciavano intravedere.  
«Ragazzo, non dovresti sederti così con quel tipo di abito, sai?» lo prese amabilmente in giro, lo sguardo improvvisamente acceso da un lampo di cupidigia «Qualcuno potrebbe approfittarne».  
Così dicendo protese una mano verso di lui, ma prontamente Nero l'allontanò con un colpo.  
«Fottiti, pervertito» sibilò con le guance in fiamme per l'imbarazzo. Continuava a guardarsi nervosamente intorno, come per controllare che non si avvicinasse nessuno: si erano imboscati su sua richiesta dietro un ciliegio all'estremità più remota del parco dove si trovavano, in maniera che non potesse essere oggetto delle attenzioni di nessuno come lo era invece stato lungo la strada fin lì - ad eccezione del suo fidanzato, che continuava a fissarlo estasiato e divertito.  
Dante mise su un bel broncio infantile che strideva non poco con i suoi lineamenti adulti. La sua espressione divenne improvvisamente buffissima, tanto che Nero faticò non poco a mantenere il suo cipiglio serio e indignato.  
«Avanti, sei tu che hai acconsentito a metterlo» gli fece presente l'uomo, alzando una mano per pizzicargli una guancia in un gesto scherzoso.  
«In casa! In ufficio! Non fuori!» esplose irritato il più giovane, divenendo - se possibile - ancora più paonazzo in volto.  
Lo sguardo di entrambi cadde in contemporanea sul vestito che Nero indossava, un kimono blu con un motivo floreale rosa tanto corto da lasciare scoperte le gambe dalla metà delle cosce in giù, porzione che era rivestita da un paio di alte calze spesse viola fermate in cima da un paio di cordoncini rossi. Ai piedi calzava dei sandali neri aperti muniti di una zeppa che gli conferiva diversi centimetri extra di altezza e contro i quali doveva lottare per mantenere la sua ormai precaria condizione di equilibrio.  
Le maniche del kimono erano staccate dalle spalle e pendevano dai gomiti in giù, estendendosi lunghissime fino quasi a terra, cosicché ogni volta che Nero muoveva le braccia il tessuto seguiva il movimento in una danza leggera e quasi ipnotica.  
Sul torace il kimono era chiuso da una spessa fascia viola che gli copriva quasi tutto l'addome e sormontata da un grosso fiocco giallo che spiccava in contrasto coi colori scuri del resto dell'abito.  
Dante era contento di poter ammirare il corpo del suo fidanzato con l'audace completo che si era volontariamente messo.  
Nero, al contrario, rimpiangeva la sua decisione di accontentare almeno per una volta il suo partner. La scelta di assecondarlo era stata dettata dalla festività: era il giorno dopo Pasqua e - poiché era un giorno un po' speciale - Dante gli aveva chiesto se poteva mettere qualcosa che aveva serbato per tanto tempo nei più reconditi recessi del suo armadio.  
«Come regalo di Pasqua in ritardo» gli aveva detto a supporto della richiesta. Nero all'inizio aveva tentennato, tentato dall'idea di negare e fare resistenza come suo solito; poi però qualcosa si era mosso nella sua mente e gli aveva fatto pronunciare le fatidiche parole: «Va bene».  
Era stato un po' come l'inizio di una pena da scontare ed il ragazzo se ne era accorto quando aveva visto che cosa il maggiore voleva fargli indossare.  
«Da dove è uscito questo?» gli aveva domandato, esibendo una delle sue espressioni più stupite.  
«Me l'ha regalato un'amica» aveva risposto l'uomo con un sorrisetto malizioso sulle labbra ed il ragazzo non aveva indagato oltre.  
Dopo che quest'ultimo l'aveva indossato - con non poca difficoltà - Dante aveva avuto la brillante idea di andare a fare un picnic al parco, approfittando dell'enorme quantità di avanzi del pranzo del giorno prima - per il quale avevano deciso di fare le cose in grande, almeno per una volta.  
Adesso avevano finito di mangiare da poco e Nero stava togliendo i piatti e i contenitori sporchi, che gli davano fastidio - al contrario del suo compagno.  
«Smettila di guardarmi il culo» sibilò mentre sbatteva con un po' troppa energia il coperchio di uno dei due cesti da picnic posati ad un'estremità del telo.  
Il cacciatore di demoni si distese supino, continuando ad ammirargli il didietro senza il minimo pudore, ignorando l'ammonimento. Si stava appisolando, dato tutto quello che aveva mangiato, e un bello spettacolo così gli conciliava il sonno.  
Sbadigliò vistosamente mentre cercava una posizione più comoda.  
«E perché dovrei smettere? Non capita tutti i giorni che tu indossi qualcosa di tanto provocante...» esclamò.  
Nero arrossì un po' di più per l'indignazione crescente, anche se quella specie di complimento gli fece decisamente piacere.  
«Sto riordinando i resti del pranzo che hai consumato anche tu» disse in tono quasi ostile, come se fosse una sorta di intimazione a lasciarlo in pace almeno in quel momento.  
Dante, tuttavia, era intenzionato ad approfittare del suo vestiario finché poteva. Lentamente si sollevò rimettendosi seduto solo per incrociare da una nuova angolazione il sedere del minore messo in bella vista dalla sua posizione a quattro zampe. Si passò la lingua sulle labbra con fare famelico, gli occhi azzurri che brillavano di desiderio.  
«Con tutto quello che abbiamo mangiato non sarebbe una cattiva idea fare un po' di moto» propose, camminando carponi verso il suo partner.  
Quest'ultimo, intuendo appieno l'allusione, si affrettò a cambiare postura ed assumerne una che gli permettesse di sottrarsi alle sue mani audaci e contemporaneamente tenerlo d'occhio.  
«No, siamo all'aperto» si rifiutò testardamente.  
«Non puoi dire sul serio, ragazzo» gli fece presente Dante, sedendo sulle proprie gambe a poca distanza da lui «Non ti sei mai fatto problemi di questo tipo finora. Cosa volevi fare lo facevi e basta...» ebbe un attimo d'interruzione nel quale sorrise «... come me».  
Era deluso di quel rifiuto; tuttavia, era consapevole dell'estrema mutabilità di quella risposta: sarebbe bastata un _adeguato incoraggiamento_ a trasformarlo in una piena accondiscendenza.  
«Ma qui c'è troppa gente e bambini» replicò Nero con l'intento di fargli cambiare idea.  
«Sono a chilometri di distanza ed il ciliegio ci ripara da sguardi di qualsiasi tipo» controbatté deciso Dante, facendosi avanti.  
Il più giovane se l'aspettava ed arretrò, ma non si aspettava che l'uomo - mancato alla prima il bersaglio - decidesse di impedirgli la fuga calpestandogli le lunghe maniche.  
Lo stupore per il gesto lo lasciò spaesato quell'attimo necessario affinché il cacciatore di demoni facesse la sua mossa e, con velocità fuori del comune, si sporse fino a catturargli il viso con una mano, tirandolo a sé e baciandolo.  
Nero sgranò gli occhi al contatto e fece per sottrarsi non appena ebbe ripreso il controllo delle sue facoltà, però Dante fu più furbo e prima che lo facesse gli infilò la lingua in bocca, accarezzandogli il palato e la lingua.  
Il più giovane si sottomise totalmente, estasiato, e Dante abbozzò un sorriso mentre si autodichiarava vincitore del conflitto.  
Conoscere i punti deboli del suo compagno, quelli che facevano vacillare completamente la sua volontà, non gli tornava mai utile tanto quanto nei momenti in cui desiderava soggiogarlo alla sua volontà e - constatato quanto era propenso a declinare ogni sua avance sessuale - se voleva avere una vita sessuale quantomeno decente, doveva ricorrere a simili trucchetti.  
Nero divenne improvvisamente docile e si appoggiò con tutto il peso del suo corpo contro quello solido del più vecchio, quasi fosse un'ancora di salvezza.  
Dante fu d'altro canto ben lieto d'accoglierlo tra le proprie braccia e stringerlo mentre le sue mani scendevano lentamente a percorrere la sua schiena.  
L'uomo fu meticoloso nel passare la propria lingua dovunque all'interno del cavo orale del ragazzo, dimodoché quando interruppe il contatto lasciò nel suo compagno una piacevole sensazione di aspettativa e desiderio.  
Le sue guance erano porpora e l'espressione molto meno arcigna rispetto a pochi minuti prima. Era il momento perfetto per Dante per reiterare la sua richiesta.  
«Allora... hai voglia di fare all'amore con me adesso?» domandò con voce bassa e calda, volutamente provocante.  
Nero gli passò il braccio demoniaco dietro il collo, carezzandogli i capelli in un gesto quasi casuale.  
«Facciamolo» disse con decisione, tirandogli i capelli e spingendolo supino sul telo.  
Dante si leccò le labbra e sogghignò avvertendo la portata dell'eccitazione del minore, seduto con il suo pene mezzo duro a contatto con il suo inguine.  
Gli infilò la mano sotto la gonna senza esitazioni, sollevandola in modo da poter avere libero accesso quantomeno alle sue natiche.  
Nero aprì la zip dei pantaloni e la cintura che li bloccava sui fianchi snelli dell'altro, quindi si sollevò del tanto necessario ad abbassarlo un poco assieme all'intimo, così da liberare il suo pene mezzo eretto.  
Si liberò a propria volta dell'intimo e si accomodò sulla carne calda e pulsante del suo compagno, sfregando il proprio corpo contro il suo, piegandosi allo stesso tempo a baciarlo con inusuale foga.  
L'atmosfera si stava surriscaldando piuttosto velocemente e Dante faticava a tenere le mani a posto anche solo per il tempo necessario ai preliminari.  
Nero si separò dall'altro accalorato e desideroso. Era già ansimante adesso, non voleva immaginare in che condizioni sarebbe stato alla fine.  
Si portò alla bocca la mano umana e si bagnò abbondantemente di saliva indice e medio, che portò in basso al suo fondoschiena. Inserì le dita nella sua apertura ed iniziò a muoverle con impazienza, ansioso di terminare quanto prima i preliminari per passare alla parte importante del rapporto.  
Dante sotto di lui fremeva per cercare di frenare i suoi impulsi. Preliminari o meno, se lo sarebbe volentieri fatto all'istante. La sua erezione schiacciata dal peso di Nero pulsava leggermente, come per invitare il ragazzo a sfruttarla per il compito che Madre Natura le aveva assegnato.  
«Ragazzo sbrigati, non resisto più» sibilò roco Dante, passandosi una mano tra i capelli per liberarsi la fronte umida di sudore.  
Gli abiti gli davano sempre più fastidio, un po' per la calura che andava aumentando, un po' perché costituivano uno sgradito intralcio. Avrebbe voluto toglierli, ma in quel caso probabilmente avrebbe attirato l'attenzione di qualche curioso.  
«Dammi un momento» sibilò l'altro in risposta, respirando affannosamente.  
Non appena ebbe concluso si spostò in maniera tale da poter afferrare con il Devil Bringer l'erezione del suo partner ed inserirla dentro di sé.  
Dante mugugnò sentendo la salda presa di lui sul suo organo e si inarcò leggermente quando violò il fondoschiena del più giovane.  
Nero si concesse qualche secondo per adattarsi, ma la durata di quell'intervallo di tregua fu drasticamente ridotto dall'impazienza dell'altro, che lo afferrò per i fianchi e puntò i piedi per avere un saldo appoggio su cui fare leva per impartire le prime violente spinte.  
Nero soffocò un gridolino mordendosi un paio di dita, sbattendo l'altra mano sul petto del suo amante per intimargli di andarci un po' più piano. Dante gli diede relativamente ascolto ed il rapporto proseguì in un continuo rincorrersi di baci e languidi versi d'estasi.  
Dante continuava ad eccitarsi guardando il sottile gioco di "vedo non vedo" che il kimono - allentato dal continuo sbattere di Nero su di lui - faceva sul corpo del ragazzo e del quale quest'ultimo sembrava essere totalmente all'oscuro.  
Le lunghe maniche dell'abito frullavano attorno a loro ad ogni minimo spostamento del più giovane, accarezzando il corpo del maggiore reiteratamente. Questo continuava, per contro, ad accarezzare una coscia del minore con fare molto possessivo.  
In quel fervente sbattere di corpi, Nero arrivò vicino all'orgasmo decisamente in fretta.  
Dante, riconoscendo i tipici spasmi delle sue membra che precedevano il momento, decise di intervenire in suo favore per acuire il suo piacere.  
Dimostrando di essere molto più elastico di quanto sarebbe stato un normale uomo della sua età, si mise in una posizione a metà tra sdraiato e seduto e si fletté in avanti fino a che non riuscì a prendere in bocca l'erezione del suo compagno.  
Quest'ultimo diede un poderoso gemito di piacere mentre l'altro iniziava a succhiare vigorosamente. Nero continuò a muoversi sul suo bacino fermo, cercando di accordare il proprio ritmo interiore con quello imposto da Dante.  
Venne nel giro di pochissimo reclinando la testa all'indietro ed emettendo un roco verso di soddisfazione, inondando del suo sperma la bocca di Dante, il quale inghiottì senza fare un fiato, continuando a succhiare come avrebbe fatto un bambino con la mammella della madre.  
Nero smise di agitarsi, il corpo scosso da flebili tremolii, come se avesse freddo. Dall'alto della sua postazione osservava l'uomo che terminava di lappargli il pene prima di stendersi di nuovo e sogghignare.  
«Te ne è rimasto un po' qui» gli fece notare Nero, indicandogli l'angolo della bocca bianco. Era esausto ed accaldato e si vedeva.  
«Mica penserai che sia finita qui, ragazzo...» fu il pronto commento dell'altro, che si pulì la zona indicata mentre si riposizionava e riprendeva a sbatterlo con nuovo vigore.  
A Nero faceva male il fondoschiena tant'era impetuoso il gesto e dovette aggrapparsi alle sue spalle per non essere sbalzato via.  
«Mi spiace per te, ma io ancora non sono arrivato» gli sussurrò Dante, mandandolo sull'orlo della disperazione: se avesse continuato di quel passo, benché abituato ad essere penetrato, avrebbe riscontrato non pochi dolori l'indomani.  
Facendo appello alle poche forze rimastegli, il giovane si chinò sul più grande e gli mordicchiò il lobo, accarezzandolo e stuzzicandolo come poteva per facilitargli il raggiungimento dell'orgasmo che avrebbe posto la parola "fine" a quella che stava divenendo rapidamente una sofferenza per lui.  
I suoi incoraggiamenti colsero nel bersaglio e dopo pochissimi minuti, giusto un paio, Dante venne con un muggito liberatorio.  
Nero si sentì invadere dal suo seme caldo e si inarcò di nuovo un'ultima volta prima di giacere definitivamente sul suo petto, il viso affondato nell'incavo del suo collo.  
«È stato stupendo» commentò col fiato corto Dante, accarezzando distrattamente la schiena dell'altro.  
«Dillo al mio culo, ahio» sibilò Nero per contro, muovendosi lentamente per far uscire il pene del maggiore.  
Si lasciò scivolare di fianco a lui avendo cura che il kimono nascondesse le parti intime nude mentre si risollevava pigramente i boxer. Anche Dante ritrovò quel briciolo di pudore che lo spinse a risistemare in fretta i pantaloni.  
«Non ti facevo un pompino da tanto» se ne uscì Dante senza un motivo «È stato fantastico».  
«Già, perché lo hai fatto?» domandò Nero curioso.  
«Per non lasciare tracce compromettenti» fu la risposta che il più vecchio fornì e che lasciò di stucco il più piccolo: allora non era poi così scemo come sembrava.  
«Rimaniamo ancora un po'?» chiese Nero. Aveva una certa apprensione di tornare a casa per poter rimettere i suoi abiti normali.  
«È ancora presto per rientrare ed è una bella giornata. Nessuno ha fretta...» replicò in tono piuttosto malizioso Dante, protendendo un arto ad accarezzare per l'ennesima volta la coscia del suo fidanzatino mentre fissava la volta di rami pieni di fiorellini rosa.


End file.
